Blind Fold
by Noriko-Nayisa
Summary: A teenage girl is lost in a cold world, but then she is saved from rape by an un-ecxpected guest. *One-shot. PG-13 for one particular scene. no sex.*


N-Y: No matter what you people may thing, I do not, in any way, own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters…. Too bad… By the way, this is my first, so don't yell at me! *hides*

******

I walked down the streets; tired, worn out. School seemed to take more and more energy from me each day. My legs walked by themselves, and my heels brushed lightly on the rough cement. I wore the male's school uniform even though I was a girl, and even though it was extremely hot out, I wore the jacket too. I tried to hide bruises from my grandpa, who would worry. The uniform fit me well, and was a little tighter than I would have liked, but I didn't mind too much. I went through a shortcut through some large buildings. Around one corner, then the next, I knew the alleyways here well. My head was bowed, look to the ground. The same cracks I always see here. My mind wandered to memories long lost, from a year ago. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, trying to drive it out again. 

A couple of corners, then I squeezed through a broken wooden gate. I was almost home. Just a little bit farther, a couple more turns. _Almost home…_I passed by that house, the one no one lived in. At least that's what I thought up until last year. I took a quick glance and quickly, yet quietly, like an animal escaping its predator, slipped by, and emerged onto a quiet street. I paused. Another day by, nothing interesting happened. I glanced at my watch. 12:34pm. _How ironic. _I thought to myself. My last exam was today, and the summer vacation officially started. I shifted my weight to my right foot, and was ready to walk to my house, when the world went black.

I awoke, a bit drowsy. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. A blindfold was wrapped around my head. I tried to move my arms and legs, but they were tied up. My hands were above my head, tied together and then to something to hold them there, and my legs were tied apart, against cold metal bars. My knees were slightly bent since the length of my arms above my head was taking up most of the bed space, at least I thought it was a bed, by what conclusions I came by. I felt vulnerable. I heard some movement in the room I was in. It came closer and closer to the bed I lay on. I could feel something lean against the foot of the bed, and then someone breathing very heavily.

"So you finally woke, up. I've been waiting long enough. It's almost sunset, you know. I always like it better if the person knows what's going on anyways." I twitched slightly. This voice was so familiar, and frightened me to no extent. It was a voice that I would rather not ever hear again, but here I was, laying, trapped. The person climbed over the foot of the bed, and kneeled in-between my legs. The person leant forward, supporting their weight on their arms, which were secured on either side of my torso. I could feel the hot breath of the person on my face, as they leaned closer and closer. I jerked my head to the side and my muscles became tense. The person laid their rough lips on my neck, and kissed it a few times. I tried to say something, but there was tape over my mouth. 

"Oh, aren't we a little rejecting?" The man started moving back slowly, while keeping his face extremely close to my body. I could hear him breathe in all the way, until he goes to my pants. He stopped and kept talking. "I had you last year, and I'm gonna have you again today." His hands moved to my pants and they started undoing the belt I wore as an accessory. He slipped it off of me and I heard the dull thud of it landing on the ground. His hands went back to work as he started to unbutton my pants. When he started to zip them down, I tensed up even more. I felt tears in my eyes, even though they were shut. My muscles were so tight I thought I would pull something. It stopped, however, and there was some movement on the bed. The man patted my now fully unzipped zipper. "I'll be right back, we have company."

"It's not nice to forcefully do something to someone, against their will." A mature, mysterious voice came from down the room. The man on the bed jumped off, and stood on the ground now. I heard a loud smack, of skin hitting skin, and something cracking, then something hitting the ground with a dull thud. I wasn't sure what happened. T_he rapist might have killed the visitor,_ I thought. 

Again there was movement on the bed, and what I figured to be the rapist sat back where he was before. Hands started working at my zipper again, but more gently this time. I tensed up again, and cringed, my head cocked to the side. The hands paused for a second, hesitantly, and then finished what they were doing. The hands moved away from my pants and came back at my feet. 

"You're frightened, aren't you?" It was the same voice that 'interrupted' what was happening before. I realized that it was not the same man who was undressing me before, but the man who came in. I imagined the rapist lying on the floor with somewhat of a broken jaw. I felt the rope around my ankle loosen, and he turned and got to work on the other one. I brought my free leg close to my body, and loosened up a bit. He finished untying my other ankle and I brought both my legs together and placed them on one side of him. He crawled up the bed, to gain access to my head and arms. "It must be terribly frightening to be tied up, and stripped of your most dependable sense." He leaned his arms forward, and put them on either side of my head. He tried to get the bandage undone, but couldn't, since his access to the back of my head was limited. He leaned more forward, and his torso was suspended not far from my face. He was untying my hands so that I could lift myself from the bed. I couldn't resist but inhale his scent, and I was happy I did. He smelled so fresh. Instead of covering himself in noxious fumes, he let his body smell the way it did. It didn't smell foul, or bitter, but sweet, and musty.

He leaned back into a sitting position. I raised myself into said position also, and rubbed my sore wrists. The man gently placed a hand to one side of my face and turned it so that he could finally untie the blindfold. When I could see again, I blinked a bit, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. The sun was starting to turn red. I looked up at the guy, who was a lot younger than I had imagined. As he started inspecting my wrists, I took a good look at him. He had a very slim figure, but was still very well toned. His skin was tanned, but not too much. He wore tight leather pants, which suited him rather well, and didn't make him look queer, but rather more appealing. He had a tight black shirt with ripped off sleeves, so his upper body could be well examined. His eyes were dark, and ruby-colored. They had a mysterious aura around them. Then I looked at his hair. It was outrageously un-realistic. Spiky golden bangs, and dark black hair, lined with crimson, stood up high on his head. 

He moved his hands up to my face, as if he sensed I finished looking. His hands inspected the tape over my mouth, and then he moved them away.

"If we pull this off without doing something first, it will hurt." He stated, looking into my eyes. "Do you have a water bottle in your bag?" I nodded, a bit confused. He picked up my bag from the ground, the one I took to the exam with me. It was rather small, but efficient to carry the few things I took along. He pulled out the water bottle, and picked up the blindfold. Annoyed, I reached my hand up to the tape. He turned to me. "If you do that, it will hurt." I shot him a 'kiss my ass' glare, and peeled off the corner, ready to rip it off in one go. He grabbed my hand with a lot of force, but so that it didn't hurt. "If you do that, it will leave a stinging red square around your mouth. Now, you don't want to look like a clown now, do you?" He put my hand to my side, and went to work with whatever he was doing. He opened the water bottle and poured some water onto the blindfold, wetting it. The he held the wet cloth up to my face, right above the tape, and squeezed it a little, so that the water would ooze down under the tape and dissolve the adhesive. He kept going, until the first half of it was easily removable, and then he did it again with the second half. In relief that the tape was gone, I breathed in heavily, and exchanged the air with a sigh. I brought my arm up to my face and wiped the water on my sleeve. I looked outside, and saw that the sun was already at its most beautiful moment in the sunset. I ran out of the house (which I recognized as soon as I got outside) and looked around for a second. I saw some emergency stairs leading to a roof of some small duplex or triplex, and quickly got to the top as fast as I could. When I got there, I paused, and sighed. I was in time for the sunset. The guy had followed me up, and stood not too far behind me.   
               

"Leaving without a thanks?" He asked. I didn't even turn to reply, for the sunset was too alluring.

"I could never miss something so beautiful." I replied. We stood there, silent, until the paints in the sky diminished. I turned around to get back off the building, and the guy watched me. 

"You're doing it again." He stated.

"Doing what?" I looked back at him over my shoulder. 

"Walking away." I snorted somewhat, and then continued my journey down the stairs. I started walking again, through the turns to my street. He kept following me, very casually, like I was walking with him. He didn't say anything to me, or me to him. I emerged back on my street, yet didn't pause this time. I kept walking to my house. The front lawn was shaggy and not well taken care of. The lawnmower sat somewhere on the lawn, waiting until the next time it would be put to use. The house was painted white, with worn out blue doors and fake window shutters. I always hated those shutters, though I never knew why. It was 2 floors, and a finished basement. Everything was simple. I paused at the end of the driveway, and turned back to the guy.

"Is this your house?" He asked, nodding towards the building. I quirked an eyebrow. "You know that I'm just trying to be friendly. You can at least make decent replies to my attempts at a conversation." I smiled sarcastically at him, then turned back to the house. 

"Yeah, it's mine." I replied. I started walking up the driveway, and realized that he wasn't following me anymore. I looked back at him, still standing at the bottom of the driveway, as if waiting for something. He looked at me with expectant eyes. "What is it?" I asked him. He turned his head to the side.

"Nothing. I'm going home." I watched him walk away, down the street. He turned the corner, and went out of sight. I sighed at the day's events. I felt fortunate to be saved. Last time I wasn't. I walked up to the door, and pushed it open. It was unlocked, like always. There wasn't much to steal in here anyways.

******

N-Y: So, you guys liked it? It was a one-shot, but I have more ideas. If you guys want more, just click that little button down there and REVIEW!!!


End file.
